Revenge So Sweet
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: M!Hawke/Fenris. Hawke saves Fenris's life after a set-up was placed against the elf by his former master. Hawke claims Fenris's revenge is far more important than love; Fenris sees to lay Hawke's accusations to rest.


Revenge So Sweet

Author's Note: While I was making a new e-mail I made this little fic. Think of it as a welcome home. For me. You guys aren't very good as this welcoming back stuff.

Warning: Male Hawke/Fenris. Rivalry romance of course, because friendship romances are so old school, yo.

* * *

><p>"You stupid elf, I told you not to go running off like that! If I were smart I wouldn't be healing you, that should account to how <em>moronic<em> you are."

Rarely was Hawke ever so _angry_, but this wasn't a normal moment as Fenris knew. He had half a mind to tell the mage to just leave him alone and let him _bleed_ to death if it was such a huge, moronic inconvenience but he knew if he said a word the amount of pain he was in would be known.

Not that Hawke didn't already know. The damned mage knew more than he should. Hawke continued to scold and admonish, his hands aglow with magic and the cuts and magical burns healed. The pain was still there but now it was more of an annoying throb. "I did tell you it was a trap but did you listen? No! Because I'm a mage I must be out to _kill you_! Or at least annoy the fuck out of you, am I right?"

Fenris grunted, sitting up and holding his stomach. It was doing flips. "You mages have never given me much reason to enjoy you. I escape from a crazy mage and run into a mage who wants nothing more than to annoy me to death."

"_You mages_? _You mages_! Damned elf I could give my life to save you and still you would label every mage because you were subjected to slavery by _one_ crazy one. Albeit I'll admit that Tevinter probably wasn't the most homey of places for you but we aren't all like that! Every time I seem to take one step forward with you, you take three back. What are you so afraid of?" Hawke seethed as he got to his feet and rubbed his temples in his confusion.

"Don't make this into a conversation about our relationship, that has nothing to do with this." Fenris snapped before giving a groan from the pain.

Hawke gave a cynical laugh, the feeling of wrangling the elf's neck crossing his mind more than once. "Nothing to do with our relationship? Maker elf we aren't different people between the sheets. I know it sounds pleasant enough to think that way but it doesn't work like that."

He waited a moment, wanting Fenris to say something. After a minute of nothing but the crackle of the fire and the sounds of the mansion settling Hawke gave a sigh. "You're not going to say anything? That's it then? I'm going home."

Fenris got to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, and grabbed Hawke's arm, pulling him back. For a moment it was like every other time they ever had sex, a fight, someone giving up and leaving, and then the other grabbing and pulling him back. It was a horrible routine, and one that Hawke nearly fell into again. Their lips pressed for only a moment before Hawke pushed him away. "Every time we do this we have raunchy sex and afterwards you tell me you 'can't do this' and you leave. Then I have to wait, my heart breaking the whole time, until you're comfortable with it again. You say you can't, I'm saying I won't. Not anymore."

"_Wait_, don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I? You'd chose your crazy, psychotic revenge over me every time. Your stupid master will come out of hiding sometime and when he does we will kill him but now, right now, I demand you forget about it."

Fenris made an annoyed face, clenching his fists and trying with all his might to not attack the mage. "You _demand_ it of me do you? Your intelligence must be lacking if you think I'm going to take orders from a whiny little mage like you."

Hawke took a deep inhale of air, his fingers feeling the unmistakable electricity of magic tingling and making his palms itch. "I did not mean it like that and you know it. Your revenge is poison and you need to stop drinking it! Or is my love not as sweet as your revenge?"

The elf growled, sitting back on his bed. He swallowed down the urge to say "no", knowing full well that being a sarcastic jerk would get him nowhere in this battle. "Your love is just as much of a poison as even the most potent of revenge. And twice as addictive. Need I remind you how willing I always am? Do you really think I would open myself up to just anyone, especially a mage of all things?"

"No, I didn't." Hawke replied carefully, slowly. "I had indeed expected my flirtation to fall on deaf ears, even more so when you proved just how _disagreeable_ you are with me."

"I am not disagreeable, I am just not a mage-sympathizer like you are."

"Don't give me that, you're a cynical bastard! You paint all mages with the same brush because you had one bad run-in. It amazes me that you're willing to even look at me with those come hither olive green eyes of yours…"

Fenris couldn't help but smirk, he won. "That's a lot of adoration for someone trying to make a point."

Hawke smiled despite himself, sitting on the bed besides the batter elf. "Perhaps, and perhaps you are just as addictive to me as I am to you." he leaned over and pressed his lips to Fenris's momentarily. "Are you going to apologize?"

"No."

Hawke sighed, realizing that perhaps it was far too hopeful to expect Fenris to apologize. Wordlessly he kissed the elf, his hands making quick work to tear off the clothes. He was done fighting, now he wanted the closest thing to an apology as he would get. Fenris seemed to be of a similar mind, helping his mage from his constraints and mentally damning himself for wearing such frivolous armor.

They pulled apart to shrug off their loose clothing, kicking away their boots, and tearing away their gloves. Both were breathless, wanting, needing. Hawke was first to disrobe, focusing his attentions on Fenris's exposed chest and arms, letting his teeth and lips and tongue nip, kiss, and lick the elf's neck. He traced the lyrium etched tattoos with his tongue slowly, tasting and feeling the magic. It drove him wild.

"I can't wait to be balls deep in that perfect, tight ass." he grunted, his hands grabbing the elf's waist before his teeth sunk deep into the skin of the elf's neck. Fenris gave a cry as the teeth sank in and drew blood knowing well that Hawke's words were truth. Tearing off the remains of his clothes he laid down, pulling Hawke on top of him.

Hawke trailed kisses down his elf's chest and abdomen, stopping at his hard want. He grabbed it, licking up the underside stopping at the head and swirling his tongue around it. Above him he heard Fenris give a soft moan; Hawke couldn't contain his laugh. "Easy there darling." he purred.

"You're telling me that?" Fenris questioned breathlessly. Before he could speak anymore his voice was drowned out by a moan, his lover eased a finger into the elf's pucker. Through half-lidded eyes he saw the smirk on his lover's lips and knew he had done that just to shut him up.

With a deliberate slowness the mage started to thrust his finger in and out of the elf below him, watching the lithe creature wiggle and writhe with pleasure. The elf bucked his hips, trying to meet with each painfully slow movement. Hawke finally decided to take pity on his poor elf and added a second digit into the mix, quickening the pace.

Fenris mewled and growled in ways Hawke hadn't heard in quite some time. Hawke fought with himself, trying his best to take it as slowly as he could muster. He couldn't allow this to end. Not yet. He eased a third finger into the tight hole, petting the elf's tattooed thigh soothingly. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Fenris shook his head, his hands fisting the blanket beneath them as he bore through the pain, waiting for the pleasure he knew would follow. Hawke gave a knowing smile, waiting for Fenris's body to adjust to the intrusion a bit before continuing. Fenris cursed, his hand grabbing Hawke's hand that was rubbing his thigh. "Take me already!" he demanded through clenched teeth.

Hawke withdrew his fingers, reaching up and pressing his lips to Fenris's. "Very well. Do you have any…?"

"Bed. Beneath." he breathed, his body shivering with anticipation. The mage leaned over the side of the bed, blindly looking for a vial. Finally he found what he was looking for, grabbing it and picking it up.

"Hm, it's almost empty." the mage stated with an accusatory glance.

"Explain later, just take me."

Hawke snorted, opening and pouring the remains of the velvety liquid in his hands and slicked down his length. Positioning himself between the elf's legs he grabbed his legs and pulled him down, slowly, into his penis. Fenris gave a throaty moan as his lover's penis pressed and eased into him, wrapping his legs around the mage's waist.

The mage groaned, sheathing his length completely in his lover and letting himself drink in the warmth and tightness. "Maker, oh sweet Maker." he heard himself whisper, moving his body over the elf to better kiss his neck and lips.

Fenris made a soft purr-like noise, wrapping his arms around Hawke's neck and moving his hips as if to tell his mage to move. Hawke took the hint and began to move and rock, pushing into him hard and quick. Fenris worked to meet each thrust, screams of Ecstasy and affectionate words pouring from his mouth without bias, without hesitation. The elf's cried fueled Hawke's desires, driving him to go faster and faster, giving his own words of affection to his elf.

"Hawke, you're going to make me cum!" he warned in a breathless moan, his fingers digging into his love's back as he felt his climax mounting. Hawke gave another deep, hard thrust and Fenris gave another loud moan as his seed coated Hawke's abdomen. Hawke cradled the weak and tired elf while he continued rock into the elf, far slower than previously. Finally the mage came to his own orgasm, releasing his seed deep inside the elf with a contented sigh.

They laid still for a long moment, catching their breaths and waiting for their bodies to gather enough energy. Hawke managed to pull his limp member from his elf before laying down on the bed, pulling Fenris close. "Now you can't run away can you my little elf?" he teased, brushing the fine white hairs from Fenris's forehead.

The elf hummed, forcing his tired body to turn on his side and throw an arm around the mage's waist possessively. "No I can't." he agreed. "Not unless I am going to leave you here alone to burn down my living space."

"I'm not that wily and untamed. Though I will admit, if you don't tell me about that near-empty vial of oil I may just have to be."

Fenris felt his face grow hot, an uneasy laugh coming from his throat. "I get a little lonely once in awhile. Don't look at me like that! Not with _other _people like you used to do. Sometimes I just need to get rid of a small problem that springs up here or there."

"Once in awhile? By the looks of it you get lonely a lot. You do know, I'm sure plenty of those occasions could have been resolved had you simply come to me."

"I don't doubt it Hawke. It matters little now. Don't bring it up again."

The mage rolled his eyes. "I can't promise that."

* * *

><p>Comment, flame, whatever.<br>Making a legit M!Hawke/Fenris story here soon.


End file.
